


Trouvaille

by metrostyIes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Travel, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrostyIes/pseuds/metrostyIes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trou·vaille<br/>tro͞oˈvī/<br/>noun<br/>Something lovely discovered by chance.</p><p>Not many people have experienced the overwhelming feeling of wanderlust, but for 20 year old Mya Rivers that's all she's ever felt. She's wanted to travel for as long as she can remember, but an event in her past pushed her to travel sooner. Mya has traveled to every continent except one, Australia. She never imagined what would happened when she got there though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

_Mya has never felt like she belonged in her small Tennessee hometown so as soon she finished school she left. Two years later, 20 year old Mya has traveled to every continent but one, never being able to stay in the same place for long. Although Australia was never a special place to her, she could have never imagined what would happen and how much things would change when she finally felt like she belonged in the least expected place._

 

 

 


	2. Bonfires and New Friends

"I was an adventurer, but she was not an adventuress. She was a 'wanderess.' Thus, she didn't care about money, only experiences - whether they came from wealth or from poverty, it was all the same to her."  
-Roman Payne

I've traveled to more places in these past two years than some people have in their entire lives. I constantly get asked the question "don't you ever miss home?" Home is where the heart is and pieces of my heart are scattered in too many places to count, so how can I choose a home when my heart belongs to so many places? If you have never felt the overwhelming feeling of wanderlust you haven't lived. Some people think I travel to run away from responsibilities, to live a fantasy but I don't. I travel to experience new things, learn new cultures, have stories for my grandkids, but ultimately I travel to challenge myself and to never look back on my life and have regrets.

.  
.

People have always assumed that because I love traveling I must love airports too, but that has never been true. I hate their loud, rushed atmospheres and the rude, pushy people you find in them. I'd much rather take a car everywhere but that isn't really possible when my next travel stop is Australia. I always thought London's airport was the worst airport I've been to but Sydney's airport is 10x worse. I've never been pushed by so many people in my entire life. I even had a boy with green hair tell me fuck off when he was the one who ran into me! If everyone in Australia was this rude I definitely wouldn't be staying very long.

.

"Mya" I heard someone call my name and I turned around to find Veronica, one of my only friends. I met her when I traveled through South Africa about a year ago and we became quick friends. She's one of the few people I've actually kept in touch with over the years.

"Hey Ron, I missed you!" I told her as I gave her a hug.   
"C'mon Mya it's only been three months, you couldn't have forgotten that I hate it when you call me Ron."  
"Nope I haven't forgotten I just love calling you it." I laughed as she sent me a glare.   
"Yeah yeah let's just get home."

We arrived at her house after a short ten minute drive. She lived in a cute, fairly secluded two bedroom beach house about 20 minutes outside of Sydney. It wasn't that late, probably only around 9:30 but all I wanted to do was find a bed and sleep.

"Hey Roni I'm really tired from traveling, do you mind if I just crash for the night? We'll definitely catch up tomorrow I promise."  
"Yeah of course, you know I don't mind. Your room is the first door on the left, see ya in the morning."

For the past two months I've been sleeping on couches, never having my own room let alone my own bed. Actually being able to sleep in a bed for once sounded like absolute heaven. I didn't even bother changing clothes before bed since I was so tired that I could barely even keep my eyes open. I threw my luggage somewhere in the room, it'll get unloaded sometime tomorrow when I'm not so tired. I laid down in bed and must have fallen asleep quickly because the last thing I remembered that night was closing eyes and dreaming of all the things I would experience in this new city.

.

I woke up feeling the best I have felt in a while, that bed was definitely better than any couch I've slept on. I felt like I could explore all of Sydney in a day. I got up and took a quick shower, feeling gross from traveling so much yesterday. After my shower I got changed and ready for my first day in Australia. I headed to the kitchen looking for some food but instead I was met with a wide awake, perky Veronica.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty! Do you realize that you missed breakfast and I'm actually making lunch?"  
"Wait I slept for almost 14 hours??"  
"Oh yeah you were knocked out. I checked on you this mornings seeing if you wanted breakfast but you wouldn't budge."  
"Oh wow damn sorry Roni. We can do something after we eat okay?"

We finished up lunch and Roni decided that today would be perfect to just be lazy all day on the beach. She mentioned that I might even meet some of her friends today if they decided to stop by. We got changed into our bathing suits and headed to the beach. The walk wasn't long at all considering the beach was basically in her backyard. We just hung out and did nothing on the beach all day. We swam around in the ocean, laid out for a while, and caught up on the three months we were apart. We talked as if we were never apart, I haven't laughed like this since the last time we're together. It felt amazing to finally be around a familiar face again. It was nearing 8:00, we had just finished eating when we decided that it would be fun to build a bonfire. Since we were still on Roni's property we wouldn't be breaking any laws. Growing up in Tennessee I was no stranger to bonfires but actually building one was a whole different story.

Both Roni and I had never made a bonfire before and we were completely lost. One little detail we may have forgotten is how we needed wood to actually make the fire and we didn't have a single branch collected. It took us longer to collect branches than it should've because Roni kept deciding all the branches I found weren't good enough, they had to be "perfect or the fire wouldn't look good" she tried to explain. I swear she is the pickiest person I've ever met. We finally found enough branches that Roni thought were just right for the bonfire. Once we had gotten the branches all set up we realized we had another problem, we didn't know how to actually start the fire. We kept trying, being very unsuccessful, until we eventually googled how to make a bonfire... that's how pitiful we are... two 20 year olds standing on a beach googling how to make a bonfire...

"I give up Mya, it's been 30 minutes and we can't even light the damn bonfire. Sam and Tyler can make it when they get here, they should be soon."   
"Are Sam and Tyler the friends you were telling me about earlier?"  
"Yeah I've known Sam my entire life and Tyler since the beginning of high school, they're awesome you'll love them."

As if right on que I hear Roni's name being called and turn around to see a girl and guy walking towards us. The girl was a tall brunette who looked like she came straight out of tumblr and the guy was tall, lanky and looked like he probably played some sport.

"Hey Sam, hey Tyler! Took you guys long enough to get here." Roni said as she waved to the two people."

"Don't blame us, blame that fucker Mikey. We waited for his ass then he decided last minute he rather go to a some party and get drunk then come hang out with the cool kids."

"Please never say cool kids again Tyler but whatever Michael can do what ever he wants. Guys I want you to meet my wonderful travel friend Mya, Mya this is Tyler and Sam." Roni said as she introduced us.

"It's great to finally meet you Mya, Roni has told us all about your crazy travels. Sorry about being late though, maybe you'll get to meet Mikey soon."

They both gave me hugs which surprised me since I haven't really hugged someone in a long time. They were so similar to Verionica and I could definitely see us becoming friends during my stay.

"Let's finally get this bonfire started!" I heard Roni yelled making me laugh.

I wasn't much help making the bonfire though, my mind kept wondering about the supposed friend who rather party, hoping that I wouldn't be meeting him anytime soon.

.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did pretty good for my first chapter! What do you think?  
> The next chapter will be up sometime next week, I haven't figured out a schedule yet. I'm also going to try and make the next chapters a little longer.
> 
> Thanks for being awesome and reading!!


End file.
